


Beware of Zombies

by Lunarflare14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, First Meetings, Flirting, Halloween, Late at Night, M/M, Prompt Fic, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants it on record that he did NOT scream like a girl... Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Zombies

Stiles was turning the corner of Fourth and Pine at nearly midnight, taking the detour toward the all night coffee place where he always got coffee this late when deadlines were coming up. Autumn was upon Beacon Hills, which would be less horrible if it meant winter would hold off for like two seconds.

Halloween was just around the corner and he was grossly under prepared for it because midterms had all but consumed his life.

But back to the corner, Stiles was turning it and not paying attention—text from Scott about his study group already being at the cafe— when suddenly he bumped straight into a very tall, very muscular ZOMBIE.

Stiles knee jerk reaction when confronted with the undead was apparently to hit them as hard as he could with his note book and to let out a long loud “ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

When he finally stopped screaming the zombie simply raised an eyebrow, unmoved. 

Stiles took a deep breath. The ‘blood’ and gashes’ were clearly makeup now that he took two seconds to stare. Also, zombie was fine as hell. “Shit.” The zombie waited, eyebrow still elevated. “Sorry man… you know Halloween is next week right?” Zombie gave him a toothy grin. “Whoa what big teeth you have.”

Zombie didn’t miss a beat. “The better to eat you with.” Stiles cheeks flared with heat as his new, undead acquaintance held up a lanyard with a pass on the end. “Pub crawl—Walking Dead themed.”

"Well it’s good. The costume, I mean. Fooled me. Totally thought you were a monster."

Zombie-man’s eyes glowed blue for a second and Stiles felt his heart skip oddly in his chest. “Who says I’m not?” The guy then kept walking down the street. “See you later, little Red.”

Stiles looked down and sure enough he was wearing his favorite red hoodie. When he looked up again, Zombie guy was gone. Stiles shook his head, pretty sure he hallucinated the whole thing. “Later, Big Bad.”

 

* * *

 

from this [autumn aus prompt list ](http://caswitch.tumblr.com/post/98336463652/aus-that-need-to-happen-autumn-edition-i-got)on tumblr.

'i was unaware that there was an organized zombie crawl going on and i didn't realize you were in a costume and i screamed in your face because i truly thought i was facing a zombie invasion' au


End file.
